Cennet lisanı
Europedi R1a ve Tükler mi cennet lisanı Arapça ve Farsçayı unuttu ? Yoksa Türkçeden Farsçaya mı geçiş yaptılar? Turkic speakers and R1a http://www.eupedia.com/europe/origins_haplogroups_europe.shtml#R1a The present-day inhabitants of Central Asia, from Xinjiang to Turkey and from the Volga to the Hindu Kush, speak in overwhelming majority Turkic languages. This may be surprising as this corresponds to the region where the Indo-Iranian branch of Indo-European speakers expanded, the Bronze-Age Andronovo culture, and the Iron-Age Scythian territory. So why is it that Indo-European languages only survives in Slavic Russia or in the southern part of Central Asia, in places like Tajikistan, Afghanistan or some parts of Turkmenistan ? Why don't the Uyghurs, Uzbeks, Kazakhs and Kyrgyzs, or the modern Pontic-Caspian steppe people (Crimean Tatars, Nogais, Bashkirs and Chuvashs) speak Indo-European vernaculars ? Genetically these people do carry Indo-European R1a, and to a lesser extent also R1b, lineages. The explanation is that Turkic languages replaced the Iranian tongues of Central Asia between the 4th and 11th century CE. (Evliya Çelebi de aşağıdaki linkte görüleceği üzere "asıl cennet dilinin Arapça ve Farsça olduğunu ve Farsçanın Adem safiye unuturulduğunu" söylüyor. Yani Farsça unutulup Türk lehçesi sanki daha kısa daha heyecanlı olarak kullanılmış , demek istiyor. Yasak meyvenin adının elma ve asıl Türkçesinin 'de alma olduğu düşünülürse cennet lisanı hangisi... R1a hablogroup Kırgız ve Taciklerde Peştunlarda ve Bedevilerde daha çok rastalanıyor. Sanki bu teoriyi doğrular gibi ) Proto-Turkic originated in Mongolia??? and southern Siberia with such nomadic tribes as the Xiongnu. It belongs to the Altaic linguistic family, like Mongolian and Manchu (some also include Korean and Japanese, although they share very little vocabulary in common). It is unknown when Proto-Turkic first emerged, but its spread started with the Hunnic migrations westward through the Eurasian steppe and all the way to Europe, only stopped by the boundaries of the Roman Empire. The Huns were the descendants of the Xiongnu. Ancient DNA tests have revealed that the Xiongnu were already a hybrid Eurasian people 2,000 years ago, with mixed European and North-East Asian Y-DNA and mtDNA. Modern inhabitants of the Xiongnu homeland have approximately 90% of Mongolian lineages against 10% of European ones. The oldest identified presence of European mtDNA around Mongolia and Lake Baikal dates back to over 6,000 years ago. It appears that Turkic quickly replaced the Scythian and other Iranian dialects all over Central Asia. Other migratory waves brought more Turkic speakers to Eastern and Central Europe, like the Khazars, the Avars, the Bulgars and the Turks (=> see 5000 years of migrations from the Eurasian steppes to Europe). All of them were in fact Central Asian nomads who had adopted Turkic language, but had little if any Mongolian blood. Turkic invasions therefore contributed more to the diffusion of Indo-European lineages (especially R1a1) than East Asian ones. Turkic languages have not survived in Europe outside the Pontic-Caspian steppe. Bulgarian language, despite being named after a Turkic tribe, is actually a Slavic tongue with a mild Turkic influence. Hungarian, sometimes mistaken for the heir of Hunnic because of its name, is in reality an Uralic language (Magyar). the The dozens of Turkic languages spoken in the world today have a high degree of mutual intelligibility due to their fairly recent common origin and the nomadic nature of its speakers (until recently). Its two main branches Oghuz and Oghur could be seen as two languages about as distant as Spanish and Italian, and languages within each branch like regional dialects of Spanish and Italian. Evliya çelebi EÇS/13/272 konuşurdu. Yer yüzüne gelince kendisine unutkanlık ârız olup Arapçayı unuttu, İberice konuştu. Cennetten gelen huri de Arapça konuştuğu için Şit ile.. *EÇS/4/263bürünmüş iç ağalan ile, mehterhânesini dövdüre- rek, 1058 senesi Şevval ayının onuncu günü cennet kokulu Şam'a girdik. Allah mübârek eyleye.. İmkân... dahi yeryüzünden cenneıe girince, iiazreo-ı oeuıtui Kenaısine Arabca öğretip, Havva ana ve diğer melekler İle ve bizzat Cenab-ı Hak ile, Arabca dili ile... EÇS/14/105 ’den sonra Arap çıktı. Hazreti şit’in karısı, cennetten gelme huri olduğuna göre cennet dili Arapçadır. ÂL-İ CENGİZ DEVLETİ: Hükümetleri 770 mil Kırım adasıdır. *EÇS/14/83etmiştir. Âdem cennetten kovulduğu vakit, cennet lisanı olan Arapçayı unutmuş ve Cebrailin talimi ile iberî dilini öğrenmişti. HAZRETİ ADEM'İN MISIR... Mısır için dua etmiştir. Âdem cennetten kovulduğu vakit, cennet lisanı olan Arapçayı unutmuş ve Cebrailin talimi ile iberî dilini öğrenmişti. HAZRETİ ADEM... *Tan -ı hakikiye binaendir.Üçüncüsü: Bir rivayette, lisan-ı ehl-i Cennet'ten sayılan Fârisî lisaniyle tercümeye mahsustur.Dördüncüsü: Fâtiha'ya mahsus olarak cevaz.. **Farsçalehçesi Türkler tarafından özel ilgiye mazhar olmuştur^belirtilmeli. Hanefilere göre cennet lisanı ikidir^belirtilmeli.Birisi arabi... . Hanefiler' e göre cennet lisanı ikidir: birisi Arabi, diğeri de Farisi' dir. Nitekim İsmail Hakkı Burseviden gelir: "Zira Fârisiyye-yi deriye ile lügât... **Cennet Cehennem Ehlinin Konuşması, şeriat dili açısından akla daha uygundur. Çünkü cehennem kapılarının yedi olması ile cennet kapılarının sekiz olması arasında apaçık bir ilişki vardır... İbadetler, İsam, 1999 Cennette Hangi Dil Konuşulacak? Cennet dili Arapça'dır. Değildir diyenlere deriz ki: Resululullah (s.a.v) buyuruyor: "Üç hasletten... *Hâmânve kültürel etkisiyle Mısır, dinini olduğu gibi dilini de unuttu; yazılarda hiyeroglif kullanımı azaldı ve sona erdi. Hiyeroglif yazısının kullanıldığı... varlığını sürdürmüştü. Fakat MS 2. ve MS 3. yüzyılda Hıristiyanlığın yayılması ve kültürel etkisiyle Mısır, dinini olduğu gibi dilini de unuttu; yazılarda... Kategori:Cennet Kategori:Cennet dili Kategori:Cennet lisanı Kategori:Lisan Kategori:Dil Kategori:Farsça Kategori:Arapça Kategori:Türk dili Kategori:R1a